


Glasses

by AlyssAlenko



Series: The Doctor is In [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Caretaking, Common Cold, Cunnilingus, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Glasses, Glasses kink, Illnesses, Laughter During Sex, Love, Naked Cuddling, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Content, Sick Character, Sickfic, Smut, Trust, doctors make the worst patients, harry wears glasses, nursing back to health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Vorcha_Girl wasn't feeling the greatest not too long ago, so I wrote her a get well soon fic starring Harry Carlyle and Sis!Ryder (who I have since dubbed Rydyle because I'm tired of typing that out all the time) super smutty fic inspired by doctors being the worst patients and an inappropriate doctor pun, which also inspired the image of Harry Carlyle in glasses...





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vorcha_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/gifts).



> Art by the talented StarsandSkies/LuaStardust

Marlo damn near dropped her tray, when she entered her quarters, finding Harry propped up on her pillows, four datapads spread across his lap, wearing a pair of rectangular, black-framed glasses. It shouldn't have been possible for him to be _more_ attractive, and she did her best to quell the fires of her raging libido; he was sick, after all. Even if it had taken him two days to even admit it. It had taken everything she had--every tool in her arsenal to convince him that he wasn't going to get her sick by sleeping in the same bed, but apparently dragging him onto the Tempest to rest hadn’t worked...doctors made the worst patients. She honestly wasn't surprised to find him like that, but it occurred to her she should've sent someone to watch him and make sure he didn't work. The lopsided grin on his face told her he hadn't expected her back so soon, and he’d meant to hide it before she caught on. She rolled her eyes as she shook her head, settling in beside him on the bed and placing the food tray across his lap, before placing a gentle hand on his forehead to check his fever. His skin was still hot to the touch.

“How are you feeling?”

“Well enough to go back to work.” He grumbled, picking at the bread on the side of the tray.

She laughed, holding one hand out in front of them. “Oh really? How many fingers am I holding up?”

“With the thumb? Seven.”

“Okay, barring the fact that that’s impossible for one hand, the fact that you, a medical professional, even thought that was a remotely okay answer, shows you’re delusional with fever.”

She wondered what state his reports were in if he was that far gone as she dipped the spoon into the soup and held it up to his mouth. He didn't fight her, probably couldn't even remember what she'd said at this point. With his glasses and that confused expression, it was a wonder she didn't knock the whole tray on the floor and straddle him...instead she kissed his cheek, enjoying taking care of him for once. After finishing the soup, bread and apple juice she’d brought since they were easy on his stomach, she set the dishes gently on the floor and the datapads on her nightstand pushing him backwards and adjusting the pillows so he could lie comfortably. She propped herself against the wall, removing his glasses, and setting them on the nightstand as he snuggled into her, his head on her shoulder and her fingers running through his hair. Harry draped his arm possessively across her lap and pulled her towards him, relaxing slightly as he slipped into an easy doze. Even in sleep, he didn't loosen his grip.

He needed the rest.

An air of vulnerability surrounded him, as Marlo pulled the blanket up over them, one hand still tangled in his hair--his breathing evening out as she held him indicating he’d finally fallen asleep; she hated seeing him like this. She pulled up her omnitool, reading all her pathfinder reports as Harry slumbered beside her, unaware of the passage of time. His brow furrowed as he kicked at the blankets, his body trying to fight off the fever, before he sat up, dazed and stripped off his shirt throwing it to the floor and making her bite her lip before he settled back down and wrapped himself back around her--she loved that he was a cuddler, a slow smile spreading across her face as she watched him, her other hand rubbing up and down his bare back. He was starting to sweat as he thrashed again, this time succeeding in kicking the blanket off along with his pants, Marlo giggling as she watched him collapse back against the pillows snoring quietly as she pushed his wet hair off his forehead, bending over him and pressing a soft kiss to his clammy brow, his eyelids fluttering open at the sensation.

“Sleep well, Sunshine?” She asked, her fingers drawing circles along his tanned, bare skin.

“How long was I out?” He blinked sleepily.

“A couple hours. Feeling better?”

“Much…but...where are my clothes?”

She pointed at the floor, laughing as Harry took stock of the intimate position, his briefs the only thing he was still wearing, his body wrapped around hers--Marlo herself wearing a sports bra and a pair of ridiculously short shorts, the blanket bunched up at the foot of the bed; his cheeks were suddenly on fire. She smoothed his hair out of his face, her touch lingering as she gently touched his face, checking him over carefully as he nuzzled her hand with his cheek. Thankfully, his fever had broken during his nap, the last vestige of the cold he’d contracted--so much advanced technology and yet still brought down by a virus. It was almost laughable. After disentangling herself from Harry, despite his grumbles of protest, Marlo slid from her bed and stretched, arching her back, her stomach begging for nourishment; she’d been so concerned with Harry, food for herself had been the last thing on her mind.

He caught her by the hand, eyes pleading with her to stay with him.

“I’ll be right back; just peckish.”

In the maybe ten minutes she was in the mess grabbing a muffin, Harry had put his glasses back on and discovered the damage he’d done to his reports, Marlo returning and watching him from the doorway--the horrified expression on his face was priceless. Though he could probably use a distraction from his paperwork and editing. She knew she always could. He sighed and ran a hand through his sleep-mussed hair, eyes darting between the four datapads on his lap, deciding where it was best to begin. She finished her muffin, wiping her hands on her pants, and pushed off the doorframe with her foot; the sound drew his attention and his eyes met hers, the smoldering promise in them making him shove the reports off his lap and onto the floor. Now that he was feeling alot better, there were so many other ways to spend his time. The edge of the mattress dipped below her weight as she crawled up the bed, hands on either side of his legs and subsequently, his naked hips, laughter in her eyes as she dropped a gentle kiss on his lips. She didn't even notice his glasses.

“Since when do you wear glasses?”

“The last couple years...they’re good for close up work, for sure; too much late night reading in med school took its toll.” He reached up to his temple starting to pull them off, but her hand on his stopped him.

“Mmmm. Keep ‘em on.” Her lips brushed his quickly. “They make you look even more dashing.”

“I didn't realize you had a glasses kink.” Harry teased.

“Neither did I...maybe it’s just on you. I may have some close up work for you.”

A low chuckle rumbled up from his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her, Marlo settling herself in his lap--at this point she didn't even care if she got sick; she just wanted him. Harry wondered for a moment if he was being selfish, having monopolized so much of her time already while he was sick, but the seductive roll of her hips chased the thought to the back of his mind. They were allowed a little indulgence. Afterall, Andromeda had already been without its human Pathfinder for a week...what was one more night? He reached up and tucked a lock of dark brown hair behind her ear, before brushing her cheek gently with his thumb; she leaned into his caress and kissed his palm. His lips met hers as his hands slipped between them, gliding up her stomach and up under the sports bra, nipples pebbling under his caress as he exposed them to the air. She stretched her arms over her head, reluctantly breaking the kiss so he could tug the offending garment off over her head, lips crashing back together as she rolled her hips into his.

Harry groaned.

His fingers wound themselves in her hair, a delighted shiver skittering along her body as she softened in his arms, capitulating. She grinned wickedly down at him as she hooked her hands in the waistband of his briefs, as he tried, unsuccessfully, to lift his hips to help without dislodging her from her perch; they fell sideways together, laughing at the epic failure, twisted together in the sheets. It was something she loved about their relationship--he always seemed to be able to make her laugh and if they couldn't enjoy themselves during sex, what were they even doing? It didn't take long for them to recover, Marlo removing his briefs and her shorts, throwing her leg over his and straddling him. He leaned forward crushing himself against her making her sigh against his lips as she melted, angling her head to deepen the kiss. Opening his mouth against hers and letting their tongues intertwine, tasting her as she pressed herself harder against him, rolling her hips teasingly—she was intoxicating and the need in his gut was almost overwhelming. She licked the outer shell of his ear, nibbling affectionately as she rubbed her cheek against his, arms draped about his neck.

“I thought you had some up close work for _me_...a more thorough examination, if you will.” Harry teased, rolling them over so her body was eclipsed by his, rubbing his stubble against the sensitive underside of her breast.

Marlo snorted with laughter and winked at him, never having thought there'd come a day when _he_ used one of her doctor puns. “By all means, Doctor Carlyle; examine away.”

His lips covered one hardened nipple, her hips shooting off the mattress, back arching, as he did the same to the other before her began to kiss a burning trail down her stomach. The tip of his tongue flicked into her belly button as he passed, causing her to giggle. His fingers traced little patterns on her hips as he spread her thighs wider and draped her legs over his shoulders, slipping his hands up underneath her, massaging her ass. He lifted her hips to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss on her clit before he drew his tongue through the moisture pooled at her entrance. She gasped, hands fisting in the sheets as her hips sought his retreating mouth, toes curling in delight; something about that sound, broken and pleading, made him feel powerful. The tip of his tongue passed over her folds before plunging as deep inside as he could, stubble rubbing her folds raw as he stroked her with his tongue, the sensations making her relax, legs falling open wider.

“Fuck…” Marlo breathed, the word a long, drawn out plea.

Harry grinned.

His warm, velvet tongue, licked her with long, languid strokes, savoring her taste, her scent as her skin prickled with energy, blue flames beginning to dance across her body, sparks licking his skin, her ecstasy climbing higher. Sometimes it amazed her how good he was with his tongue; smoking good. Determined to make her come apart with nothing but his mouth, his tongue swiped across her swollen clit roughly, before he circled it fast and hard, spreading her wetness around it. When his lips closed over the little nub, she climaxed, the room turning blue in her biotic flare. He grinned at her as he wiped her juices from his mouth with the back of his hand. Hard to believe he'd even been sick, making up for the all the time he couldn't touch her like this with gusto.

The room spun as he sat up too fast, concern etched all over her face as she watched him--it was too much too soon while he was recovering. She wrapped her legs around his, and braced her feet against the mattress, flipping them over so she was on top, taking control back so he didn't overexert himself. He drew a finger down her jaw, making Marlo sigh contentedly as her pulse fluttered under his touch, drowning in the pleasure Harry’s caress brought. Every inch of her body was pressed up against his, begging for his caress and so much more. His swollen shaft curved upwards towards his stomach, already a little wet and sticky because of his current state of arousal. She traced a finger from crown to base, her hand gentle as she gripped his cock, positioning it at her slick entrance, sliding the tip up and down her folds before easing herself down onto him. Her hands pressed against the hard muscles of his chest, his hands wandering up and down her arms as she pulled her hips backwards, watching him slide out of her, coated in her own arousal, then sinking down taking him deeper, her walls closing tightly around his shaft, breasts bouncing as she rode him.

“Love, I'm not sure how long I can last.” He panted, gripping her hips and slamming them down to his.

She grinned down at him, sliding her hands into his and interlacing their fingers together as she held them against the mattress. “Then let go, Harry. Unravel for me.”

The words were barely out of her mouth, a shudder racking his frame as her soft lips kissed his shoulder, his body tensing underneath her as he found his release, fingers digging into the flesh of her hips.

“Damn. You should definitely wear glasses more often.” She giggled, rolling off him, flopping down on the mattress next to him, her head next to his shoulder and their hands still linked between them. “I can't believe how sexy you are in them; does things to me, apparently.”

Harry chuckled, releasing her hand to prop himself up on one elbow and tuck a lock of dark brown hair behind her ear. “I'm sure I could be persuaded. Thank you for taking care of me.”

“You're an awful patient, by the way. All the self diagnosis, and care instructions were driving me insane.” Marlo caught his hand and kissed his fingers, before pulling the blankets up as Harry snuggled into her, wrapping himself around her. “But I'm glad you're okay...and now you need to rest.”


End file.
